


Post Investigation Bliss

by Fandomzzsmo



Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: Boys In Love, Dry Humping, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, Virgin Cooper, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomzzsmo/pseuds/Fandomzzsmo
Summary: After everything with the investigation is over and done with, Cooper and Kris get the much needed couple time they deserve. Heated make out and couch times ensue;)
Relationships: Cooper Clay/Kris, Cooper/Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Post Investigation Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of these characters or the book “One of us Is Lying” by Karen M. McManus.  
> So here it is... I tried :)  
> P.S Cooper turned 18 before this fic takes place.
> 
> Added 10/25: I went back and changed the rating for this fic from Mature to Explicit after I thought more about the young audience this book has. I don't want some poor 12 year old to stumble upon this so just know you have been warned.

Cooper pulls into to the parking lot of the apartment building, at around 7, just like him and Kris had briefly planned over the phone last night. Kris and him had started to become very close after the investigation was all over and done with. Not that they weren’t close before, but the new found intimacy between the two boys was uncharted territory, that both of them couldn’t get enough of it. And not sex, they hadn’t had sex yet. It was something that Cooper just wasn’t ready for and his boyfriend was more than understanding on the subject. The new intimacy was not only being more comfortable with one another but, behaving like a real couple. Like, holding hands in public, making cute romantic jokes and gestures, and talking on the phone almost every second they were apart. And if it wasn’t calling, it was texting or sending silly photos to each other via, any social platform they could get their hands on.

But, the largest development and Coopers personal favorite was the cuddling. He had never been big on cuddling. When he and Keeyle were still dating she had always wanted to lay down and cuddle and for the most part this was fine with Cooper. He did it to make her happy but, it was just the most awkward thing he had ever taken part in. 

Not with Kris though; with him , he felt like he wasn’t complete with out some part of their bodies touching. Corny he knows but, it was the truth. They could lay in bed for hours, and that’s what they did almost every time Cooper would spend time at the apartment. All their time spent during those hours were the closest either one of them had felt to another person. Just tangled up together with comfortable silence in between. When they would talk, it was mostly nonsense, and jokes. Normally catching up on each other’s day. But the best part about their cuddling was the making out aspect of it. Cooper had been laying his back on the older boys chest, while Kris’s back was laying half way up the head board ,the first time it had happened in one of their cuddling sessions. 

Kris was laying his strong hands on the younger boys stomach. Teasing his fingers along the lines of his defined abs. When his fingers found the sharp, downwards angle of Coopers V-line,Cooper guessed it had turned him on a-little. Considering he had felt Kris’s dick twitch on his lower back and hearing his slight sigh. At that moment he had felt the familiar sensation in his lower stomach. Often getting it when ever they would be kissing and the other boy would pull the hair on the back of his neck, or slide his hand up under his t-shirt. Cooper turned his head to the side to gain a slight view of the older boys face. The rest was a blur of tongue and passion from that moment on.

It took Cooper a minute to calm down after rekindling that oh-so steamy memory. After a minute or two he leaped out of his car and locked it, while trying to get his mind to stop raging over his insanely hot boyfriend and willing his hard-on to go down.

Making his way up in the elevator to his favorite apartment, he stopped himself from screaming out at the woman who entered and had interrupted his mind wondering. After what seemed like forever he had arrived at Kris’s door. Knocking, he was met with a pair of familiar green eyes and he smiled. “Hey” he said, opening the door up wider, inviting the younger man inside. He had on a regular pair of sweats and a black t-shirt that made Cooper feel like the luckiest guy in the world. He felt even more lucky when Kris had closed the door behind him and then they were left alone in the dimly lit apartment with only each other.

The two men fell into conversation easily, as they walked over to Kris’s couch. With the couple throw pillows thrown around the area and the half closed MacBook on the coffee table. Cooper assumes that’s where his boyfriend had resided before he answered the door. Cooper plopped onto the couch lazily, throwing his arms back to lie on the top of the couch. Kris laughs at this, dropping on top of his boyfriend, laughing the whole way down. They start laughing and fumbling, Cooper pretend groaning as if Kris had hurt him. The laughing died down as they got situated in a comfortable position. They ended up spooning, Cooper ended up big spooning at the back of the couch with his long arms rapped around his boyfriend.

“Would you like to watch a movie?” Kris asked, turning his head back slightly, putting his perfect white smile on display.

“Yeah okay.” Cooper says rising his eyebrows a little. He finds it cute and a little funny that after all these months together, Cooper still gets a little flustered whenever he asks him a question. The older boy could only imagine how much deeper the blush could get.

They resorted to pulling something up on Kris’s laptop, since there was no TV in the living room, only in Kris’s bedroom was there a TV and neither of the boys felt like getting up from their comfortable position on the couch.

With a random movie playing on the laptop screen, set on Kris’s coffee table only a foot or so away from the couch, Cooper was able to notice just how hot his boyfriend really was. He of course knew how attractive Kris was, you’d have to be blind to not see that, but still he couldn’t help but admire him. He looked over the older boys shoulder and saw him smiling lazily at the screen, the color illuminating his prefect face. Cooper let his eyes drift downwards and looked over the incredibly sculpted body his boyfriend had. He could even tell through his clothes how nice his body was and at that moment in time Cooper became very aware of how much of that said perfect body was touching his own. They were connected completely, front to back, legs tangled together at the other end of the couch and Kris’s head even laid snuggly on top of the younger boys bicep. Which Cooper thought couldn’t be very comfortable for the other boy but maybe he was just thinking to highly of the amount muscle in his arm.

Though, when Kris started to shift a little bit it wasn’t to readjust his head but to readjust his entire body. Causing him to move further backwards into Cooper, which didn’t even seem at all possible. Considering they were already pressed into each other to begin with. He moved his hips back into Cooper, pushing against his package and giving Cooper enough of the confidence to turn Kris around by his shoulder and kiss him lazily until the movie was completely forgotten.

They kissed slowly but deep, Kris’s hand found its way into the hair at the back of Coopers neck and pulled. The two boys sprawled out together on the couch more, adjusting so Kris was practically laying on top of the younger boy, hand still in his hair and a leg draped over his hip. Kris seemed to be really into this little make out sesh, Cooper noticed. Or rather his hip noticed, well with the thing poking it, how could it have not? Normally this is where Cooper would blush and his face would get all hot and Kris would notice and tease him. But, soon that familiar feeling he felt especially in the bottom of his stomach hit him. He pulled the underwear model closer to him by his hip and let his hand rest there for a minute before he ran it up Kris’s side and back down again, feeling him up.

All this did to the other boy was make him smile into the kiss and pull his younger boyfriend more into his body, practically bring both their bodies to the brink of falling off the couch all together but, neither of them seemed to care about that at this moment in time. Not with Kris’s hand moving back from Coopers hair to his hip, where he rubbed the spot right where the boys old baseball T-shirt ridded up on his stomach. Kris felt the hot skin and it immediately gave him thoughts of what else was under that too tight T-shirt. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before he was sliding his hand up Coopers back under his shirt, bringing it to his front after a couple up and down strokes on his ripped back muscles.

Baseball has done him well. He thought and smirked a little on the outside, well, as well as he could with Cooper devouring his mouth.

When he felt Kris’s hand on his stomach, moving up to his chest and then back down again, using his nails a little in the process. All Cooper could do was breathe a heavy breath and push his lips harder into Kris’s. Hoping he got the message that he didn’t want him to stop. When Kris started to move father up his chest, his hand found Coopers left nipple and tweaked it slightly. Just to see how the other boy would react. They never had done anything like that before but the younger boy definitely wasn’t complaining. Kris could feel the little hitch in his boyfriend throat and it only got him more excited. He moved down Coopers neck, pulling their lips apart in the process. Cooper was about to protest until he felt soft, wet open mouth kisses on his neck. He let out a sigh and pulled his hand up from Kris’s waist to the side of face, right below his ear. Where he let it rest and allowed his eyes to flutter shut as Kris found that perfect spot at his pulse point.

He continued to work his magic, pulling at Coopers skin under his shirt, sucking and kissing his neck and every moment that went by, it became harder and harder for Cooper to control his hips. He grew hard at the first kiss and it had been easier to restrain his self before the assault on his neck. But, now all he could think about was moving his hips a inch or two in the right direction, so he could feel the hard line in his boyfriends sweats (that has been poking his for the last twenty minutes) against his own. The older boy must have read his mind because in the next moment he had rotated his hips and pushed forward into Cooper, causing their bulges to meet and for two equally desperate sighs to leave their mouths.

Cooper couldn’t take it anymore. He flipped his boyfriend over onto his back and laid his body over his. His hand pushed Kris’s thighs apart by the knee and moved into the space in-between them. Kris’s panting by the time the other boy lowered his face, so their mouths could reconnect, gave way to the feelings he was having. He wanted this. He wanted Cooper. So bad but, he knows the boy isn’t ready for that. He holds on to Coopers neck with both hands on either side, engulfing it with the size of them as Cooper holds him self up by his arms. As Cooper lowers his hips to Kris’s, the older boy can hear the whimper he lets out on to his lips. Kris bulks up against him sighing into his mouth as he does.

They grind their hips together. And Coopers hands have found their way to Kris’s hips to hold him down on the couch as he grinds down on him. Kris breaks the kiss to go for the neck again and all the other boy can do is let out breathy moans at the feeling.

“Do you want to try something?” Kris says in between kissing Coopers neck. Cooper, who was so far gone that he barely registered what had left his boyfriends mouth, blinked a couple times at the ceiling before asking “ What?” Though it came out as more of a _wuat_.

“Do you want to let me try something?”

Cooper was panting a little bit but he was able to rein it in enough to look down at his boyfriend. He looked into the older boys eyes and the once green lopes were now almost completely black and his lips were all puffy from all the kissing. He decided that he definitely likes this look on Kris and that it’s been confirmed that his boyfriend could look good in any situation.

“ _Wuat did ya have in mine’d ?_ ” Damn there goes that dumb accent again. Rein it back in Cooper! He thought, though on the outside he tried to act like it didn’t bother him.

“Just trust me okay?”

Then at that moment Kris switched their positions, pushing up from under Cooper to were the other boy had no other choice but to follow his lead. Cooper ended up on his back but he was a little more vertical on the couch, more resting on the back cushion then on the arm rest like Kris did. The older boy ended up kneeling on the floor in front of Cooper. He saw him swallow and at that moment he went from kneeling upwards to falling back to were the back of his calf’s and thighs were touching. Causing his face to inevitably come closer to Coopers jean-clad-crotch. He didn’t lose eye contract with the younger boy though, he looked like he couldn’t believe this was happening and it made Kris think maybe he was pushing this to far but, suddenly looking into his eyes, there was this unutterable understanding... As Kris reached for the button of Coopers jeans, he heard a nervous sigh from above him. When he looked up again to make sure this was okay with his boyfriend all he could see was Coopers lip-biting, flushed face pointing up at the sky.

Kris unzipped his jeans slowly, partly to be a tease and partly to give Cooper enough time to back out if he wanted to. They had done a few things here and there but, never this far. Kris looked up once again, as he pulled off his boyfriend’s jeans and oh, did Cooper look sinful. His neck was a bright shade of red and his eyes, now looking directly at him, were wide and blown out. The older boy couldn’t wait to make him feel good. Kris’s hands ran up strong built legs and squeezed every once in a while. Making Cooper shift his hips in anticipation.

With a playful smile, Kris leans down and plants a light kiss on Coopers left leg. Then another small kiss a little higher this time, still squeezing his legs every once in a while. He lets his one hand rest on Coopers hip for a moment before moving it to push his shirt up his stomach, while the other one was busy brushing light strokes on his calf.

After kissing up Coopers thigh, to his left hip bone, he skips past the waistband of his boxers and places soft kisses across his v-line letting his tongue dance out every now and again. He can feel Coopers stomach quiver and clench when he trails the light licks, now nibbles across his lower abdomen to the opposite v-line.

Man did he have a weakness for Coopers v-line. When Kris feels a hand move to his hair, he teases his fingertips against the elastic of his boyfriends boxers, finally linking his fingers in and pulling them down.

Cooper shift his hip upwards to help and that earns him a bright smile from his gorgeous boyfriend. He’s so lucky to have found someone like him, he thinks. Right before he is distracted by a very sloppy kiss to the crease between his thigh and groin. He hears himself let out a very embarrassing noise and looks up to avoid eye contact because he can feel Kris shift his eyes up to look at him.

Smirking, Kris ducks down again laying another kiss, a little closer to the base of where Cooper wanted him the most. Letting his hands rub his thighs once more, he wonders one hand up to scratch through the dirty blonde pubes at the base of Coopers dick. Making his boyfriends cock twitch and head to whip down to look at what was happening, with a flushed expression on his face.

They look at each other and Kris lets out a little smile before he’s dipping down and licking up the underside of the younger boy’s cock. He can hear Coopers breath hitch and it only makes him more determined to absolutely turn this boy inside out. He lands at the tip, watching it ooze out pre-cum. The older boy takes his thumb, almost mesmerized, and rubs it over the tip, moving the cum down the slit.

Coopers eyes blow wide at this, though his boyfriend doesn’t seem to notice. He’s too busy starring at his dick like it was crafted by God himself.

_Jesus_

He should not be thinking about God...or Jesus right now!

Fuck he was so screwed. Especially with Kris playing with his dick like that.

Gaining more confidence from the younger boys’ reactions, Kris took the tip into his mouth fully and sucked. Cooper buckled, and he knew he had him. Wrapping his hand around cock, Kris started to pump his hand slowing up and down, squeezing at the base every so often. Just to hear the little hitch in Coopers throat when he did. Laying his tongue flat, under the head, he starts to take him in deeper. Bobbing his head up and down and hollowing his cheeks. Swirling his tongue around the base, he can feel Coopers stomach pull tight under his hand and he keeps on with his ministrations. Feeling every hitch, breath, and moan in his boyfriends’ body.

Cooper can’t take it anymore. He’s got his head thrown back with his arm over his mouth, muffling any embarrassing noises from slipping out. He knows, they both know this is his first time but he sure as shit doesn’t want to act like it! It’s hard though, with Kris moving like that. He’s picked up his pace bobbing his head up and down, keeping his hand right after his mouth to pump him as he pulls him deeper and deeper into the back of his throat. He feels a hand come back up his under his shirt and start roaming. Grabbing at his sides, then running nails down till they leave bright red lines down his torso. It’s hurts so good, but he can barely feel it.

It’s like all of his feeling, every single nerve in his body, has moved down south and pooled at where Kris’s mouth is. He’s hyper-focused there, and can feel everything twice as much as he once thought was humanly possible.

When Kris takes him all the way in, feeling the back of his throat and his nose in his pubes is too much. He feels his legs constrict around the head in his lap on instinct and a shudder rips through him. It’s becoming too much, and the older boy keeping taking him in the back of his throat over and over again, constricting and swallowing. His mouth is so warm and wet.

“Nnngh-”

Feeling Coopers breathe start to become erratic under his hand, he glances up to see his flushed skin that travels and darkens the farther you travel up his body. Coopers arm slung over his mouth moves up to cover his eyes instead leaving his mouth wide and panting. This has to be the first time he’s ever seen the younger boy pant. They go on runs together sometimes and Kris has even gone to a couple of Coopers games since they went public but, he never saw him out of breath. Guess that’s what playing baseball for that long with do to you, build up your stamina. But looking at Cooper know, all blown, red and practically wheezing you would have thought he’d never played a sport in his live. And he doesn’t know why but that makes himself a little proud. 

He did this to him.

He did this to Cooper.

Racking his hand down once more, he trails it down his v-line, past cock and to his balls. Rolling them in his hand. Cooper bucking his hips to this and lets another “aaah” pass his lips along with a hitch in his breathe.

Kris can feel it before Cooper can. He feels balls tighten in his hand and his dick grow bigger in his mouth before predictably, a wave of a hot, salty substance makes its way inside his mouth. Coming along with a full body shudder and moan from the boy above him. Kris licks him clean through and after. Until he feels the younger boy keen away from his touch.

Getting up, using Coopers knees for support, the older boy lands next to him on the couch with a happy plop. He’s still trying to catch his breath and process the fact he just came inside his incredibly hot boyfriends’ mouth, when he looks over at Kris. They make eye contact and Kris is beaming, smiling with so much teeth and the slight pink tint to his cheeks just make him even more beautiful. His lips are all shiny and puffy from being on his knees for so long and he just smiles back at Coopers astonished face.

“You just- we just—”

His public thought was interrupted by his boyfriend’s cute giggle and a kiss to the lips. Leaning back Kris looks at him and smiles again.

“Yes, we did! Maybe you can watch next time.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> O my gaddd there are not enough fics about these two. I loved their chemistry in the book and I was really sad they didn’t get more time to develop their relationship. So I did this and I hoped you liked it.(and it also left room for maybe a Prt.2 to the series.) I don’t know though! Depends on if you guys want more. But I'm happy with it either way. Thank you for Reading!!


End file.
